


Home At Last

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 10, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the question broke through the silence: "How does an angel learn to love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

Crowley was finding the necessary ingredients, Sam was looking for Dean, and that left Castiel to the rather dull job of watching Rowena.

He strode into the room defiantly, steering his head this way and that to ensure that nothing was out of place, and sure enough, everything was the same. Rowena was still chained up at her table.

She smiled up at him sarcastically. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite wayward angel, here to keep me chained down!” Her tone grew increasingly angry as she continued. She laughed a shallow laugh and Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Oh wait!” She lifted her chained wrists a small distance off the table. “I don’t think that will be a problem!”

Castiel breathed out heavily and started walking further into the room, turning his back to her. “You know it’s a necessary precaution.”

Her eyebrows rose and her face was suddenly decked out in a mask of faux surprise. “Oh really? I just thought you and Sammy boy had me tied up for kicks.”

Castiel took a noticeably large breath to steady himself. The whole situation was really testing him, playing on each of his emotions and setting him nearer to the edge, but not even close to over. He was becoming too numb for that. His heart ached softly like a ruining pulse inside his chest, and he wished that he could go and just wipe the past few days away, but it was a necessary reminder of his goal. To save Dean, to get that god forsaken Mark off his arm, to get back the man he loves, not the one that would, or even could for that matter, leave him broken and bloody on the floor of the place he called home. Suddenly for one righteous man, working with some of the most awful creatures seemed senseful.

Rowena let out a small airy laugh. “Not much of a fan of sarcasm are we?”

Castiel didn’t say anything, but instead, turned around to glare pointedly at her. Rowena innocently raised her chained hands, the metal links rattling in the echo of the open room. “Fine, fine.”

There was a long silence, the kind that was engulfing and, in normal situations, avoided. But in the special case of Castiel’s long-winded guarding of Rowena, these silences were nothing but a commonality, and if that silence was ever to be broken, it wouldn’t be long before, at long last, it made its way back, home at last.

And as usual, it was Rowena who made the first move to break it. “And how does an angel learn to love?”

Castiel stood still, the question was one that had lingered in the air since the topic of Rowena’s love was brought up hours ago, but he hadn’t expected it to manifest itself.

“We’re soldiers of God. We’re made to love.” Castiel replied flatly, averting his gaze slightly.

“Uh huh. Right,” She said the last word slowly and Castiel squared his jaw. She hadn’t believed a single word he fed her.

“Forgive me, but for an angel you don’t seem much of the God fearing type,” She continued, her tongue doing a dance at the end of her sentences. She was playing Castiel, searching for something more that still wouldn’t allow itself to be said.

“And what makes you so sure?” Castiel stepped closer and Rowena smiled wider.

“I’d say you’re more of the stuff that gods fear,” Castiel squinted at her in confusion and she continued. “I mean, you’re a fallen angel Castiel, you’ve no doubt disappointed many of your… heavenly friends. And to work with a witch of all abominations?” She smiled and kept talking, retaining Castiel’s focus. “Well, I’m flattered, but what is it all really for Castiel?”

She pronounced each and every syllable of his name so independently, her gaze directed straight into Castiel’s eyes, gauging his reaction.

“I’d say it’s for someone you love, am I right?”

Castiel turned his head away and started walking away, his demeanor certainly softer. This wasn’t exactly the conversation he was fixing to have with a witch who he barely even knew, but his pathways of getting out of it were rare, if even existent.

“Of course it is,” Castiel let out with an exasperated sigh.

Rowena raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “What? That’s all I get?”

That made Castiel turn around, his face the pure picture of annoyance. “This isn’t your own gossip club, okay?” He squinted at her as he said the words and she just turned her head slightly at the new direction of the conversation. “There’s no need for names or love letters. We have a mission and we’re going to shut up until we finish it.”

He backed away, his body tense and authoritative, and he started to walk towards the exit. Nothing would happen if he took a moment to get away from their talk. Rowena would remain chained up, prohibited from any destructive action. That wouldn’t change if Castiel was there with his eyes on her at all times or not. He just needed a moment alone to breathe.

“So…” Her voice rang clear one last final moment, making Castiel slow his steps. “For the love of Dean Winchester, it would seem.”

“Yeah, it would seem,” Castiel said before storming out the doorway, leaving behind the wicked witch and the silence.


End file.
